


Bad Night

by AquilaCreed



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquilaCreed/pseuds/AquilaCreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little misunderstanding can cause a big trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Night

**Author's Note:**

> Old story from my DeviantArt. I made a few changes.

The sound of commercial break snapped him from his nap. A quick look out the window with half opened eyes told Altaïr that it was already night, and that he probably slept through Malik coming home. A quick stretch and he was up, still half asleep but up. Malik was probably in the bedroom, so he headed there with a yawn.

Half way up the stairs, there was a clicking sound, sound of keyboard – that better not be Malik, although alternative option would be slightly disturbing. So his path was changed from warmth of their bed to study room, with barely any light in it. He slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open, and just as he presumed, Malik was at his laptop, probably still finishing stuff for work.

 

“What are you still doing up?” His hands were trying to make his eyes awaken so that he could give Malik a proper stern look.

 

“I am trying to figure this out.” Malik was preoccupied with his work, he did not notice Altaïr, he did not notice that Altaïr even entered the room, and he did not notice that it was Altaïr who asked him question he just gave an answer to. “I think I made a mistake in my previous research, I should have…” he realised he was not alone when he felt two warm hands making their way downward his back, under his shirt, and embracing him.

 

“And I think that you did enough work for today, time to rest.” Hands were no longer under Malik’s shirt, there was no warm embracing feeling. Altaïr closed his laptop, paying no attention to work in progress, and he stripped Malik of his glasses. The room went dark.

 

“Altaïr…” he enjoyed his presence, his touch, his warmth. The dark brought new possibilities which he would revel in exploring.

 

“You should relax.” And he put a gentle kiss on his head “Your silly papers can wait, they are not that important.” Those words made Malik stand up, walk straight across the room and turned the lights on – action that made Altaïr squint a little.

 

“‘Silly papers’? ‘Not important’? I’m sorry, is my research annoying you? Are you irritated by the fact that it saved your sorry butt so many times? Is it…” and another rude interruption from Altaïr followed.

“Oh give it a rest, I didn’t mean anything by that.” He hoped Malik would calm down after he was close enough; he was wrong.

 

“If you didn’t mean anything by that, why did you say it? There must be some truth in your words or else you wouldn't have said them!” he stepped out of Altaïr stretched arms, denying him a hug. He demanded an explanation for this insult.

 

“For the love of… Yes, all right? YES!” his voice was almost yelling, he did not understand why Malik was so bothered by this. “I do think that you are wasting your time writing all that… that…” those words pierced Malik even more, replacing his anger with complete and unbelievable shock “Whatever you are writing! You are wasting your time doing it instead of…”

 

“ENOUGH!” this was all he could hear, this was all he could stand to hear from the person that claims to care for him. “One more word out of you, Altaïr, and you will be sleeping on the couch!” he turned to leave, to find some peace, to calm himself. But he was denied this; Altaïr grabbed his arm and refused to let go.

 

“Wait! Let me finish! Why are you so stubborn?” he pulled Malik back and pinned him to the wall. There was more to his words and Malik refused to listen.

 

“I am stubborn? Am I ungrateful as well, not wanting to listen to your complaints? I don’t need to listen to this!” he pushed Altaïr, slamming the doors behind him – almost hitting Altaïr with them.

 

Altaïr just took a deep breath and nested his forehead in his palms while trying to muster enough calmness to talk to this man. “What have you done, you idiot…” If Malik heard him, he would undoubtedly agree – he was an idiot. And he has to fix this right away. “Malik!” He was in the room longer than he taught, he could not see him. “Malik?” only logical path would be the bedroom.

 

“Good night.” Doors opened as suddenly as they closed; Malik shoved him a pillow and a blanket – he almost threw them, but Altaïr was too close for that. Everything happened in an instant, and Altaïr was not awake enough, or calm enough, to actually catch offered things.

 

“Are you serious?” no sound came beyond the doors “I guess that’s a ‘yes’…” he could not believe this situation. All that was left was to pick up his bed from the floor and find cosy enough place somewhere in house.

 

***

An hour passed, almost two, and neither of them was able to fall asleep. Altaïr was too angry with himself and Malik was too hurt to let this go. How could Altaïr do this to him? Are his notes really that useless? Is he just someone who trails along with Altaïr? Is he worth anything to anyone? He was lying awake asking himself these questions when Altaïr walked in the room.

 

“I told you to go away.” His back turned to Altaïr, insisting that he will not listen to his pathetic explanations. But all he wanted was to ask him _why_.

 

“Please let me finish what I started. I began this and I want to finish it…” Altaïr was slowly walking towards bed, towards Malik.

 

“Finish…?” it was just a whisper, meant to Malik’s mind alone. Is Altaïr planning on engine everything? His eyes began to fill with tears and his mind with regret.

 

“You didn't let me finish… Whole point of my speech was not to anger you, or to make you feel insignificant.” He was at their bed, but that is where he stopped. He would stand at the side until he was once again welcomed there. “Yes, it is true that I think that those notes are wasting your time...” he saw Malik grip to his pillow “They are stealing your time; time I could spend with you and not standing in your shadow wandering if you notice me…”

 

That was not what Malik expected; he was frozen for a moment, unsure what just happened. Did Altaïr just admit that he feels... jealous? Is he really jealous?

“Malik? Can you please say something? You can even tell me to go to hell but please just say so…” his voice was so pathetic, and Malik was so happy to hear it. And without realising it, he was clinging to Altaïr; smiling to his neck, happy that this was nothing but a silly quarrel.

 

Neither of them would sleep for the rest of the nigh; there would be no need for such a thing.


End file.
